Pokemon: Grand Adventures
by bakatora16
Summary: When a group of friends team up to tackle the pokemon league, they thought it would be a simple challenge. But not all is what it seems.
1. Enter: Tora

"Do you have everything sweetie?" The motherly voice called into the living room of her Saffron City home. It was rather quaint in appearance; dimly lit with a set of lamps and a large, black couch which looked rather comfortable. Judging from the indents in the couch caused by constant sitting, the family who dwelled there thought so as well.

"Mother, I am eighteen years old. I've traveled all around the Kanto region, earned eight gym badges, battled team rocket, and made a new rival. I think I can remember how to properly pack my bags." The male who spoke had raven colored hair with snow-toned streaks going through it. His hair slightly spiked towards the back and extended down just past his broad shoulder blade. At the top, it was flat and hung across the left side of his dark-skinned face; partially eclipsing his sandy-brown eyes and the bridge of his nose. He was relatively tall, standing at about five feet and ten inches, with an average body frame. The exception to this was his rear end, which poked out quite a bit in his silhouette.

"Tora, if you continue getting smart with me, then I'm going to spend all the money I'm saving for you on berries and other things that I'm sure you won't like." Tora's mother responded, which made him grumble under his breath. Even though he couldn't see her since she was in the other room, he could feel his mother's victorious smirk. Tora said nothing, but instead checked himself out in the mirror located on the wall directly in front of him and continued getting dressed. He was currently wearing a black vest with a high collar, which was slightly unzipped at the top. Underneath the sleeveless vest, he had on a long sleeved white undershirt with a "v" cut for the collar. His legs were covered by light blue jeans which had pouches on either side to hold items, as well as a large pouch connected to the back of his black belt. His shoes were nearly all white, with the exception of ice blue streaks going through the heel.

"Nearly perfect…" He quipped, while pulling out ice blue, fingerless gloves from his pocket, and placed them on his firm hands. Tora then put on a scarf with colors that matched his gloves, and tied so that it had twin tails extending out on his back, in typical "ninja" fashion, as others have so readily dubbed it. To complete his look, he put on a flat brim, black hat overtop his head, which hung slightly to the left side of his face. With his hat on, his bangs got pushed all towards the left side of his face; leaving his right side devoid of bangs. "Perfect." He grinned at himself, before yelling into the back room. "I'm about to leave to go meet up with the gang, mom! I'll see you when you get to the Pokémon league!"

"I'll be cheering you on baby! Have a safe trip!" And with that, Tora was gone. He walked outside of his house, and held his pokéballs in his hand, before dropping them simultaneously. "Alright guys, you all pumped?" Tora grinned at his current party: Arcanine, Absol, Meganium, Froslass, Milotic, and Dragonite. His Pokémon responded with their individualized sounds of bliss and agreement, which earned a smile from Tora. "Alright Arcanine, are you ready?" He stated, while returning his other Pokémon into their pokéballs. Arcanine nodded his answer, before allowing Tora to climb onto his back. "Let's ride!" Arcanine took off running; using Extremespeed on instinct.


	2. Enter: Ookami

"Cubone boneeeeee..." Ookami rolled over and instinctively held her Cubone in her petite arms. It was early; nearly two in the morning and her black mane of hair was spread out all over the place. She didn't sleep in her ponytail, but Ookami was starting to think that she should. Her Cubone, Chief, had frequent nightmares about its mother so this was a near nightly occurrence.

"And...cue Alpha." Almost on cue with Ookami's statement, her Mightyena woke up and began howling in annoyance at Chief. It was just another day. Luckily, she managed to settle them down within fifteen minutes and go back to sleep.

Two and a half hours later the morning trumpeter sang his morning tune forcing Ookami and her pokemon to wake up. Eighteen years of living within the Police Dog Academy and she still wasn't used to their early wake up calls. It probably didn't help that she had been traveling around the Kanto region for the last five years. It was only four in the morning, but thats what time their training started. She groaned miserably, while heading towards the bathroom to get cleaned and dressed.

Like the rest of the Police Dog Academy, Ookami believed that strong pokemon began with a strong trainer. But that didn't mean she felt like exercising on a half night of sleep. She ran about halfway down the track, surpassing the other trainers that were enrolled in the Police Dog Academy, and then ducked behind a boulder to finish her nap. She already had all eight of her badges, and was simply stopping by on her way to meet her friends at Victory Road anyway. She could stand a break anyway. After about an hour of nap time however, her Cubone and Mightyena located her and dragged her off to breakfast. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and Ookami was starving so she didn't exactly complain. But since she was still tired, she couldn't help but doze off at the table. She was rewarded for her actions with Chief, her Cubone, dunking her face in her cereal. At least she was fully awake now.

It was only nine in the morning, but Ookami was getting her team ready. She had her main team of pokemon team up in pairs and fight against one another as a method of making them stronger; Mightyena and Cubone, Vaporeon and Scyther, and Houndoom with Manetric. Ookami watched her team intensely, noting any weaknesses in their battle form. Baby, her Manetric, was going to need a great deal of work with it's stamina. It wasn't power that was the problem, but it tired itself out so quickly it had no chance to hit anyone.

"Baby, come." Ookami started walking away, with her Manetric close on her heels. "I want you to fire as many thundershocks as you can. We need to enhance that endurance of yours." Manetric looked a bit annoyed, but followed through with the method of training. Once it was completely drained, Ookami had it run a lap. She didn't want to come off as cruel so she made sure it was a short run and she promised that it could rest afterwards, but it was necessary. The pokemon league had challenges far beyond what anyone could think of.

"Oi, you all ready?" Ookami stood in front of her door, with her bags next to her pokemon. It was time for her to depart for the pokemon league if she didn't want to be late. Her father stood behind her, beaming with pride. He had never been so proud of her daughter, than seeing her prepared to head to her pokemon league. They gave each other a quick embrace, and a wide smile. Ookami then sent all of her pokemon back into their pokeballs, with the exception of her Houndoom.

"Come, Hades. Let's ride." Ookami grinned as she climbed on top of her pokemon's back, and it ran her off towards Victory Road.


End file.
